<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Here For You by sugary_despair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016524">I Am Here For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair'>sugary_despair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Trauma, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Dead Enoshima Junko, F/F, Fuck you Junko, Hurt/Comfort, Monaca is sorry, PTSD, after dr:ae, this is just the writer venting, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko and Komaru decide to save Monaca from the rubble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am Here For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow imagine kinning Monaca Towa, I would never</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko looked back into the rubble of Tokyo, she saw Monaca, defenceless among the rubble that had fallen onto her legs. She had looked like she had given up completely, not even trying to fight against the rubble, Toko tugged on Komaru’s skirt and pointed over to Monaca who was struggling trying to push her weak child body up.</p><p>“Should we help her” Toko pushed her glasses up on her nose<br/>“Of course” Komaru said as she ran towards the rubble, Monaca gave up on attempting to save herself, she buried herself in her arms and started to cry like a baby. Komaru and Toko looked at each other anxiously as they ran to Monaca. They both started to pull on her arms, Monaca only cried more.</p><p>Toko put Monaca on her back, holding her legs and arms to keep her stable on her back, Monaca dug her fingers into Toko’s back, holding her tight. This was the most love she had received in a long, long time. Monaca cried into Toko’s shoulders.</p><p>Monaca woke up in a cold hospital like bed, squinting her eyes at the bright light of the Future Foundation. She used her body strength to sit up on the bed frame, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, Toko, Komaru, Bed, Legs, Light and Window, she listed off all the things she could see in her head.</p><p>“where am i?” Monaca sniffled, trying to move her legs and run away but there was one problem, she couldn't.<br/>“Future Foundation” Toko said coldly, staring into Monaca’s eyes.<br/>“f-f-f-f” Monaca stuttered “future fo-founda- foundation?”Monaca used her body strength to inch away from the two. Komaru only inched closer into her.<br/>“were is big sis j-j-j-j-junko?” Monaca stuttered, starting to tear up more, she rubbed the tears away.<br/>“Shes gone now” Komaru said softly “she died” she gulped, watching the life out of Monaca’s eyes disappear “you don't have to worry about her anymore”</p><p>Monaca sobbed, burying her face into her legs, blocking her ears to block out the possible slurs and criticisms. Komaru and Toko looked at each other, they didn't anticipate this.</p><p>“what should we do??” Toko whispered into Komarus ear.<br/>“i dont know??” Komaru looked back at Monaca, she had stopped crying for the most part, she wiped the last of her tears away with her sleeve. <br/>“sorry” Monaca said in between sobs, she still wouldn't look up at the two who had saved her.</p><p>Komaru sat next to Monaca on the bed, she went to go play with her hair, maybe the slight human contact would bring her mind back to earth?, she swiped it away.<br/>“i said i was sorry?, do you not forgive me?” Monaca looked up at Komaru, her eyes were red, skin was pale and the bags under her eyes were emphasized. Toko sat on the other side of the bed and played with the wrinkles on her bed sheet.<br/>“why can't i move my legs?” Monaca mumbled looking frantically around the room for some way of her escape. <br/>“Uhh the rubble broke both your legs, you are paralysed” Toko said rubbing her shoulder, Komaru and Toko looked at the girl not anticipating her next move.<br/>“for real” she cried leaning into Toko, holding her tight. This surprised Toko. She always had the impression that Monaca only cared about bringing despair to the world, following into the footsteps of her ‘big sis junko’ and removing all the adults from the world to make it a ‘kids paradise’.</p><p>Toko lied down on the bed next to Monaca, allowing her to hold her tight, Komaru lied down, she pushed a bit of hair out of Monaca’s face.</p><p>“Big Sis Junko is really gone” she looked to her lap as Toko and Komaru comforted the now cry Monaca<br/>“Itll be okay” Komaru said kissing Monaca on the cheek trying to make her feel safe maybe give her the love and attention she thought she was getting from Junko <br/>“One day this will feel like a distant memory” Komaru said rubbing Monaca’s head and wiping away Monaca’s tears<br/>“It will?”<br/>“Yes” Toko said<br/>“It will?”<br/>“Yes” Komaru said</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this over three months, everyday when I felt like killing myself i wrote this and felt better so if your reading this thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>